Naughty Birdie
by goth on ham
Summary: Victor is jealous of Oswald's newfound love for Ed and decides to remind him who he belonged to first. This was prompted and written for jokesterwrites. Contains spanking, fingering, orgasm denial/delay, jealousy.


Victor was a listener, rather than a talker. He watched, rather than showed. They were traits that were worthwhile in his line of work, they meant that he was far more observant and noticed far more than people typically expected of him. Being a man who noticed things, Oswald's obvious attraction to Ed did not fail to go over his head. He was well aware of it, perhaps even before Oswald himself would admit to it being true.

Needless to say, this meant that Butch was not the only man under Oswald's payroll that was jealous of the new guy's presence. Although, his reasons for jealousy were somewhat different from Butch's.

When Oswald and Ed crossed that intimate rubicon together, Victor noticed, and he decided that he needed to teach his little bird that he was still his.

An evening when Ed was out and the two of them were alone in Oswald's mansion, the assassin closed in fast on the new Mayor. He cornered him in his study so that the smaller man's back was pressed up against the wall.

"What is it, Victor? You know, if you were feeling neglected… You could have just told me. I've been very busy of late, that's all." Oswald looked up at him with wide blue eyes and quivering lips, trying in vain to appear far more confident than he actually was.

Victor always seemed so dangerous. But that danger was controlled, honed, used to help him. It made Oswald weak at the knees just to think of all that Victor was capable of, both in the bedroom and out of it.

"Naughty little birdie, trying to lie to me…" Victor said in a low voice, his strong hand taking hold of Oswald's thin arm. He squeezed, not enough to hurt, but enough to remind Oswald of the difference in strength between them.

"I-I'm not!" He squeaked, hating how utterly nervous and cornered he sounded.

Victor stared at him with his large, dark eyes. They seemed to bore right into his skull and the other man visibly squirmed underneath his gaze.

"I'm really not…" He tried again, although he was somehow even less convincing the second time. His eyes lowered and he swallowed guiltily. It was true. He had been 'busy', but his love of Ed had made him blind to the man who had shared his bed before. Victor came and went as he pleased, but he had been his.

The assassin had heard enough, he moved over to a chair and tugged the smaller man over his lap with ease. Victor was strong and capable, and he could subdue men far larger and more powerful than Oswald.

"V-Victor! What are you doing? Let me up!"

The assassin didn't bother to answer, his boss was a smart man. He would work it out soon enough. He pulled down his pants and underwear, tugged them all the way down and then off his ankles so they were discarded on the floor. Oswald gasped and gripped the legs of the chair tightly. He definitely knew what Victor was planning now.

"N-No…! Wait, Victor, I… I…! We can talk about this!" The prone man stammered out, squirming and trying to get up, but Victor held him down with ease. "Perhaps… Perhaps I have been somewhat inattentive of late, but I assure you, I will make more time for you!"

"Time for me between your sessions with Nygma, you mean?" Victor asked, his hand running over the pale, soft skin of Oswald's ass. His hand was gentle, for now. "Sorry boss, but that doesn't cut it. I want you to remember that you're mine. Sleep around with Nygma if you like, but know that I'm the only one who can give you just what you need…"

Oswald gulped, his hands gripping tighter onto the chair legs as Victor spoke. Had his 'partnership' with Ed really been so transparent? A small whimper of anticipation escaped his lips as he felt Victor raise his hand. Then, a sharp smack clipped him on the ass, followed by another, then another.

Oswald gasped, he yelped, his head arching back as Victor quickly turned his backside pink. He kicked his legs, shifting over Victor's firm thighs and protesting as the sting grew. But Victor wasn't about to let him off easily. No, he wanted Ed to notice his handprints on Oswald's ass. He wanted him to know that he had had Oswald over his lap, kicking and squirming and whining and agreeing that he was his.

"A-Ah! Victor, please! Ow!" He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stifle some of his cries, but it grew increasingly futile. The assassin wasn't letting up, and no matter how much he fought it, he was getting hard too.

He couldn't help it, the friction of his cock rubbing against Victor's lean, muscular thighs was a turn on in itself, but beyond that, the feeling of that strong hand slapping his ass proved to be too much for Oswald to take without growing hopelessly aroused.

He knew that Victor knew it too. The evidence of his arousal was soon very apparent, and with each squirm he brought it more and more to Victor's attention.

"Please? Please what, little bird? You don't seem like you want me to stop."

Victor's cool, controlled voice only added to Oswald's arousal and he whined in need. It wasn't exactly a coherent response, but Victor understood what it meant.

"Oh, you want some more attention? Maybe my cock?" He stopped spanking him for the moment, instead he rested his hand on Oswald's ass, squeezing at the punished flesh.

"Yes… Oh, yes…" Came the desperate response. Oswald's voice sounded like it was holding back sobs, but it was also coloured with pain and pleasure as Victor continued to touch the tender skin, turned red by his hand.

"Suck on them." Victor ordered, presenting Oswald with two fingers which the Mayor dutifully put into his mouth, quickly lubricating them with his saliva. Then, the assassin pulled them out of the eager mouth and instead thrust them into his ass.

"Ah! Ah… Victor…!"

The digits moved in and out roughly, yet expertly. Victor knew what Oswald liked. He had him quivering and mewling in pleasure in no time, his other hand curling its fingers through his black hair and pulling his head back.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Ahh… Oh god… Ah, you… You." Oswald responded, desperate and moving his hips back greedily.

"Good boy. Make sure you remember that this time." Victor instructed, thrusting the fingers forward a last time, before pulling them back out. Leaving Oswald on the brink of his peak, making him cry out in surprise.

Well, this was meant to be a punishment after all.

He slapped him one last time harshly on the ass and pushed him off of his lap, his cock still hard and weeping with precum. He looked up at Victor with his face a mess of tears from the spanking and his hair sticking to his forehead. He opened his mouth to try to speak, but he could barely think clearly enough to find the words.

"Wait for me in your bedroom on all fours. We're not done yet."


End file.
